Cure for the pain inside
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Two broken souls hiding their pain behind a mask of smiles, perhaps if they let the masks slip they can let themselves find happiness with eachother. John Cena/Raven (oc) pairing. With snippets of Dean/Seth. enjoy!
1. Suffocation

**A/N Enjoy guys! **

**Chapter 1 Suffocation**

**John;**

As soon as I walked into the end of year office party I felt suffocated, I felt their eyes on me and for the first time in years I hated it. Everything that was meant to be personal about this year had been anything but, the whole world saw my pain and heart-ache. As usual I made it seem like it didn't effect me but deep down it did. Course no one had guessed onto that yet. Guess I'm a better actor than they thought. It started with my loss to the Rock, it wasn't meant to go down that way but he pulled the power card, Hunter really wanted him back long enough to gain more fans, so he won and I was made to look like a failure, it wouldn't of been so bad if he had actually stuck around but he didn't. It didn't help that at the same time my wife left me, apparently any random guy she could get her hands on was better than me. It didn't matter in the end because I thought I had found another soul to share my life with, Nikki was a great catch, if only she wasn't all ready married. Not only was she all ready married, but because of it I was made to look like nothing more than a home wrecker. The year just kept getting worse and slowly I knew that I was drowning. I wanted to pull myself out but I feared that maybe it was too little too late for that. I made my way to the only friend I could still count on these days, shockingly the only friend I had left was Randy Orton. Shocking only because Randy could've possibly been the worst choice for a friend, he had a tendency to stab every friend he had in the back. Except me. I don't know why but I hadn't felt that hot steel in my back yet. Maybe he was saving the best for last. I don't know but for the meantime I'll take it.

"You ok?" That deep voice low, his eyes trained on what I had just spotted. Nikki and her husband. It just kept hurting, eventually it would stop but before that happened it would sting like a mother-fucker.

"I'm fine" I lied again, I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on lying but I guess I would do it until my breath ran out. Slowly I started to suffocate, just watching them together and everyone else having a good time, I couldn't take it.

"I'm going for a walk"

"John it's snowing" Randy said trying not to laugh, as if the snow would stop me from going.

"Don't care. I gotta go" I barely got out as Nikki let out a huge fake laugh, ok so I wouldn't miss that. That annoying shreiking she pulled out when she didn't quite get the joke. So I gave one last glance to Nikki before I escaped into the cold night. As the cold rushed over my body and slapped my face with cold flakes, I had never been more thankful for the invention of snow.

**Raven;**

I kept looking at the snow, wanting to go out. Slowly the house that I loved, the house that I fixed from the ground up was becoming my tomb. It was like being locked away all over again. At least I didn't have to worry about sadistic nazi guards. And no thats not an exaggeration on my part. They really were like Nazi guards. Sadly I had to wait for my twin to get home, Iziah made me promise that I would at least let her know if I was going out. Last time I went out without her knowing she literally had a heart attack because she thought something bad had happened. If I hadn't wound up in the hospital with a broken arm I would've said she was nuts.

Finally she walked through the door, white flakes all over her black and silver hair. Instead of trying to wipe them off, she just shook herself like a wet dog. The flakes falling to the floor.

"Good. Now you're home, I'm goin for a walk"

"It's snowin" Iziah pointed out, those silver eyes that we shared going hard. Clearly she didn't want me going but she knew like I did, that she wasn't gonna stop me.

"I'm aware" I replied as I slipped on some shoes and tying my own black and silver hair behind me. "I'll ring you when I'm ready to come home"

"Raven are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just wanna walk in the snow"

Iziah let out a grunt but didn't try to stop me.

**John;**

I saw her before she saw me, a tiny slip of a girl skipping through the snow. She looked so happy that for a moment I was envious. She stopped by the bridge, her tiny arms leaning on the edge. I don't know why but I stopped beside her, it was nice to have company.

"Nice night ain't it?" A cheerful voice with a hard edge, I liked it. It was different.

"Yeah, if it wasn't so cold it would be perfect"

She let out a laugh "Thats the best part" She let her eyes meet mine, a soft metallic-like silver. They were quite pretty. "I'm Raven"

"John"

She gave me another soft smile, it made her whole face seem lighter.

"Theres snowflakes on your lashes"

"They're not snowflakes" She informed me "They're feathers from a pillow that God is shakin in the sky"

Then she opened her lips and tried to catch a few, they splintered her face making her giggle.

"I need coffee. Come John, we must get coffee"

She extended her tiny pale hand, her wrist showing off the hint of a tattoo. I don't know why but I found myself taking her hand. I had no idea where this would lead me and for some reason I felt really good about that.

**A/N So thats chapter 1! Should I go on? It does get better lol!**


	2. I will probably never see you again

**Chapter 2 I will probably never see you again**

**John;**

I settled down in the diner with the strange girl, her little hands which had more colourful art splashed around, ripping off tops off the sugar packets. Some went into her coffee, others went straight into her mouth. I never thought my night would take this turn, sitting in a warm diner with a strange girl who looked more...odd than anything. I got a chance to take a better look at her, she seemed too busy with the sugar to notice my staring. Her long black hair held soft ringlets of silver, they matched her eyes. The sleeves of her shirt had rolled up a little revealing more tattoos, she had so many it was hard to make them out but I swear I did see some blue flames. Her tattoos I guessed were the most colour she ever saw given that her clothes were all black. How I wound up in this diner with the strange yet pretty girl was no longer my concern, it was nice to have company.

"So Raven, do you make it a habit having coffee with a stranger you met on a bridge?"

Her silver eyes finally looked up at me, a small smirk escaping her lips. "Do you make it a habit to accept strange invites for coffee John"

"Touché"

Raven stirred the sugar into her coffee before putting the spoon in her mouth, it was then I noticed that she didn't just have tatts, she also had peircings, a small one in her eye-brow, a small one in her nose and sleepers hooking down her ears, she also had three in her tongue. They didn't hurt her looks, actually I was wondering if she set of the metal detectors at the airport.

"You know I thought it was totally bogus"

"What was?"

"Makin you lose to that idiot and then have him walk on, I mean at least stick around for a while. Made the whole thing reletively pointless"

"You don't strike me as the sorta girl that likes wrestling"

"Ninety percent of my family are wrestlers John, can't help but follow it...Mr Cena"

Those eyes twinkled at me, guess I couldn't keep it a secret for that long. Someone was bound to catch on.

"I will say this for Brock Lesnar, at least he shows up more than that idiot does, even if his walrus annoys the fuck outta me"

"He has the effect on a lot of people Raven"

"I can imagine. I seriously don't know how he is married, his wife must be deaf, dumb and blind"

"Kinda harsh don't you think"

"I'm a harsh kinda gal John" Raven took a sip of her coffee, those liquid eyes not changing for a moment, the more I looked at them the more I wanted to touch them. Probably not a good idea.

"So tell me Raven, why is a pretty girl like you out walkin in the snow?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"I have never felt snow before, I've only seen it once. When I saw that it was snowin, I guess I just had to go outside and see what the fuss is about"

"How is it possible that you've never felt snow before?"

"I was very sheltered"

A sadness peaked in her eyes but in a flash it passed, it didn't seem right to ask but I really wanted to know what she meant by sheltered, in this fucked up world, that could mean anything.

"So why were you walkin in the snow John?"

"Needed to get away I guess"

"Away from a certain place or away from the world?"

"I wasn't planning on jumping off a bridge Raven"

"Yeah I've done that, it's not that much fun. In fact it hurts like fuck but on the plus side the spash is well worth it"

I couldn't help but laugh, thankfully she laughed with me. I wasn't about to ask if it was a joke or not, it was just nice to laugh again.

Raven sipped her coffee again, I didn't want to drink mine just yet I was too busy warming my hands up.

I don't know how long we stayed together, by the time I noticed that it had gotten even later half the diner had emptied out. Now it was just us, the staff and some drunk guy nursing his hot drink. I liked being here with her, it was nice to talk to someone without having to worry about how it was going to come back and bite me in the ass. We only talked about neutral subjects like wrestling and the weather but it was still nice.

"Guess I should go before my sister has a bitch fit, as much as I like seeing that, I would prefer to keep her ass outta jail"

It was another thing that I wasn't sure if she was serious about, still I laughed along with her.

"I should go before Randy sends out a search party"

"At least you have someone lookin out for you"

I looked at her concerned, "What do you mean?"

Tinted circles of red peaked on her plump cheeks, clearly she had said too much. "Don't matter" She moved fast, alot faster than I thought someone that tiny could move. I know small people move fast but Raven was pretty much the _Flash_, only wrapped in black.

I followed her to the exit where the cold snow was waiting to pelt us again.

"Raven, do you have somewhere to go?" I got the feeling that maybe she was in the snow because she had no other choice.

A small smile hinted her face, "You're sweet but yes I have somewhere to go, in fact I really should get back"

I couldn't say anything else, she just vanished into the night. Thats when I realised that I didn't even get her number. Damn it.

By the time I got back, Randy was waiting for me. That victorious smirk on his face. Usually when he comes back late it meant he was with a girl, clearly it meant the same for me.

"So where were you?"

"Out"

"With?"

"What makes you think I was with someone?"

Randy had made some crappy excuse to share a room with me, you slip once with a razor and suddenly you're suicidal enough to make everyone worry. I wasn't suicidal, the razor just so happened to slip and slice my arm open. As stupid as it sounds, thats actually what happened.

"Because I see it in your face, you met a girl...or a guy and you're not quite ready to come out yet"

"I'm not gay Randy"

Sadly this wasn't a new arguement either although I don't know what I did to warrent being gay.

"So you met a girl"

I let him have his way, "Yes Randy, I met a girl. Happy?"

"So what happened?"

I just shrugged "We had coffee"

Randy cracked up laughing, "Is that what we're calling it now"

"You have a one track mind you know that. Coffee means coffee Randy, you know hot caffinated liquid"

Randy looked somewhat disappointed at that, I swear Randy's solution to all of life's problems was sex. Once upon a time I thought he was right, now not so much.

"So did you so happen to catch this girl's name?"

"Raven"

"Raven? Where have I heard that before?"

"It's a common name Rand"

"Yeah I don't think it is"

"I swear I've heard it before...never mind. Did you get the girl's number?"

"Nope. Didn't have a chance"

Randy thumped me on the back in comfort, "No offence John but thats your problem half the time, you're too slow"

"Thanks for that Randy"

"Anytime" Randy gave me a big grin before leaving me the hell alone. I hated to admit it but he was right. If I was faster I might have her number right now.

**Raven:**

"Honey I'm home!"

"Oh thank Satan! The blender is makin a funny noise and I have no idea whats wrong with it"

"Did you throw it against the wall and then try to fix it?"

"Maybe"

Clearly she had, I took off my boots and got my tool kit. Since being back I had to find a way to occupy my time, fixing machines of all kinds had become my specialty, since I had finished my house, I needed another project. Usually it was a beaten down car, now it was just too dark.

"So why did you throw it at the wall?"

"I got bored and worried" Iziah sat down with me at the table while I carefully took the blender apart. "So where did you go?"

"Had coffee with a guy at the near-by diner"

"And it didn't occur to you that he could've been a rapist or whatever"

I let out a bitter laugh "Given what I've been through Iz, a one-on-one fight would've been welcomed"

"You're not super-girl you know"

"I'm aware of that thank you very muchly"

"So I'm assumin that this guy was all right, unless I'm about to have a new body on my morgue table tomorrow? Should I expect teeth marks?"

I laughed again "He was all right, we just sat in the diner and talked"

"About?"

"Wrestlin mostly"

"You liked him" Iziah pointed out, I kept my eyes on the blender parts. She was right though, I did like John. The first guy in a long time that wasn't a douche-bag, it had been a while since I met one of those, actual I don't think I've ever met a gentleman before.

"He was cool"

"Did you give him your number?"

Now I looked at her as though she was the one mentally insane which sometimes she was. "Uh no, why the hell would I do that?"

"So he can text you?"

"I don't ask for numbers and I don't give them out"

"You know it's ok to be social every now and then"

I stopped all movement and looked my twin in the eyes "I'll tell you what Izzy, if I like him enough I'll find a way to contact him. In the meantime, piss off I'm tryin to fix your mess as per usual"

Iziah got up and closed her arms around me, not something she usually did at least not to me. Hugs were usually reserved for our younger sister Jamie,

"I'm glad your home Raven, just remember that ok"

"What?"

"That you're _home_"

It didn't matter if I remembered it or not, the nightmare was stuck on repeat and I don't know if it was ever going to stop.


	3. The calming effect

**Chapter 3 The calming effect**

**Dean;**

The buzzing in my head wouldn't stop, I tried everything I could but it just wouldn't go away. I tried to tell myself that I could get through this without him but with every passing second I knew that wasn't true. Which is why I found myself wading through peeople trying to find where the hell Seth was staying. Back in the day it was easy, he would've been where I was and the buzzing would be nothing more than a silent hum, now that he had broken away from the Shield, (in reality we all had) finding him was like going through a difficult maze. Just when I thought I had him, it was just a dead end. Finally some luck reigned down on me, John Cena of all people pointed me in the right direction, John wasn't bad I guess, not exactly my best friend and neither of us had the intention of changing that, but at least he could still be civil. When I got to Seth's door, I just stared at it wondering if he would let me in if I decided to knock. Usually I would just bowl in and do whatever the hell I wanted but I guess sometimes manners have their uses. I knocked but got no response, I wanted him to be there but I guess I had to deal with the reality that he might not be there. Instead I tried the door, it was open which made me think that perhaps Seth was expecting me. I don't know how this all started, it was like one day everything was fine and then BAM! this buzzing in my head made every inch of me hurt. It pounded my skull and made my body shake, the blood in my veins felt like it was bubbling, like it was trying to escape. Vision would blur and everything just started to spiral. Then I slipped into bed beside Seth and somehow being near his body heat made me calm down. Feeling him next to me just made everything ok, I didn't want to rely on another person, the last time I did it only ended badly, but I couldn't help it. When everything started to turn black, it was being near Seth that made it ok.

I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, there he was in bed peacefully sleeping. Black and blonde hair splattered all over his face. I didn't want to wake him, he could be such a bitch if he was woken from his beauty sleep. Making sure the door was locked, I slipped off my clothes and carefully slid in beside him. I don't know why Seth had this like calming effect on me, he just did. I pulled the covers over my body and in an instant the buzzing was starting dull down. I inhaled deeply, letting my eyes close. The smell of him lingered in my nostrils wrapping me in an extra warm blanket of security. All I knew was right now I was safer than I had ever been in my entire life.

"You ok?"

His voice almost made me jump through the roof, here I was thinking that he was asleep and I had done nothing to wake him. I let my heart have its shocked beating, it would stop on its own unlike the buzzing in my skull.

"Yeah, just the buzz is back"

Seth shuffled around but didn't turn to face me, there was nothing sexual about this situation, it wasn't like we cuddle up together, not that that would be a bad thing. I pushed that thought away, it wasn't right to think that about my best friend. Thoughts like that would ooze into my brain, they weren't bad thoughts and at times I even entertained them, but I couldn't do that right now, not when he was lying a few inches away from me.

"Did you try that breathing shit the Doc gave you?"

Seth had tried everything in his power to help me, I didn't want to go to a doctor and tell him about this weird buzz in my head. Like a true friend (I wasn't quite sure about that seeing as how I never really had a true friend before) Seth said it was him feeling all this crap, I was sure the doctor didn't believe him but still tried to help.

"Yeah, just breathed my ass into a panic attack"

Seth let out a muffled laugh, I liked watching his bare back ripple. His shoulder blades would do their own weird dance. I longed to reach out and touch his skin, his hair, his tatt, but I didn't. The last time I did, he punched me. And that fucker could punch hard when he wanted too.

"Do you mind me being here Seth?" I couldn't control how tiny my voice had suddenly gotten, I didn't want him to say yes and kick me out to deal with that buzzing by myself. I don't think I could and I wasn't exactly straining to find out.

"Nah, just don't kick me in your sleep like last time, that fucking hurt man"

"Sorry" Thank god it was dark cause I was blushing, I didn't mean to kick him. I was dreaming of him and I guess my foot took that as a sign to feel him up, then he woke up and I pretended I was asleep and kicked him. It was better than him asking why I was feeling him up.

Seth said nothing else, his shoulders relaxed and a soft snore hit my eardrums. Now that I was next to him, I could sleep and I wouldn't have to worry about that damn buzzing.

**Seth;**

I let out a sigh and tried to keep myself together. I don't know why Dean had this buzzing, nor did I know why it only left when we were together but in the end he was my friend and I would help him anyway that I could. We had been together since the start of our careers, from day one I knew he would wind up being a friend I wanted to keep, only I fucked up. Along the way I fell in love with him and now I had to keep him from finding that out. It was no secret that I was bi-sexual, I spent most of my time with women mostly because I was holding out for Dean. Dean however was straight and nothing but. Still in my head I held on for him, I thought alot of guys were hot, it was just natural but Dean...well he was something else. It was only Roman that knew the truth but thankfully I knew he wouldn't say a damn thing, if there was one thing above all that I loved about Roman it was his loyalty. Despite everything, the man stayed loyal. Dean let out a snore which made my heart flutter, I didn't want it too but when Dean was concerned I simply had no choice over my own body anymore. A part of me kinda liked it. I tried to keep my breathing normal and tried to block out the fact that he was inches away from me almost butt-naked. Now all I had to do was stop myself from getting hard, no doubt there would be no explaining that and I'm pretty good at talking my way out of trouble. If only I could talk myself out of loving Dean. Sadly I knew that was never gonna happen.


	4. Double-A batteries solve everything

**Chapter 4 Double-A batteries solve everything**

**Raven;**

Just after half past midnight, I got into bed. I didn't see a point if I was honest, I would only get up again after not being able to sleep. Still I settled in the blankets with a desperate hope that tonight the nightmares would fuck off and let me sleep. After it was dark I un-wound the bandage on my left arm, long ago it had become mangled and I no longer liked looking at it. Every morning Iziah would wind a new crepe bandage around it while I looked away. It only reminded me of times that should be left in the past, if only my brain would get the memo. Every morning she would ask me what happened and every morning I told her nothing. Iziah didn't need to hear of the gory details behind my arm, not that I was afraid of her being squemish, no I was more afraid that she would go on a murderous rampage (a far more likely response) and I would like to keep Iziah out of prison if I could. With everybody else treating me like a fucking china doll she was all I had left. I layed in the darkness with my silver eyes shut trying to make sleep come, instead the only thing I kept thinking about was John. He was certainly a more appealing thought than my many demons. I liked talking to John, it was easy, I didn't feel trapped talking to him. If it wasn't for Iziah I would've stayed longer with him. Until it turned bad because my history shows that I can never have anything good. At least not for long periods of time. I rolled over wondering why I had this odd connection to a man I hardly knew, that certainly wasn't like me. After all the crap I didn't exactly warm to people easily, it was just easier to tell them to fuck off before they stabbed me in the back. Which seemed to happen alot. In fact there was only one person besides Iziah that I would actually call a friend and he was...well he was un-attainable. Unless he decided to ring me which happend to be now. The phone jumped through my thoughts of the handsome stranger. The number was un-known but I just knew it was James.

"Hello?"

"Raven! They're doing it again! You have to help me! They're trying to take my thoughts, I can't let them take my thoughts, they are all I have left!"

His slight accent rumbled through me, clearly James was having another episode, I don't know how he did it but whenever his brain turned against him, he called me.

"Honey you have to calm down, you're not making sense. James slow down!" I tried to get him to calm the hell down but sometimes it was easier getting blood out of a stone.

"I can't calm down Raven! They want to take my thoughts of my son! They are all I have left and I can't let them know that I know about Roswell!"

I think we can all realise that James is insane, and he cares deeply about a son that he hasn't seen in almost twenty years. James wasn't a bad guy, simply because he was insane it didn't make him evil in any way. Besides he helped me as much as I helped him, he was my only friend among the Hell. I had other people on the outside, James didn't. Guess thats why I was so determined to stay and try to help him anyway I could.

"James honey, I told you if you hold a double-A battery in your left hand, they can't get in your head. The power from the battery short-circuits their magnetic waves"

He seemed to calm down after that, at least a little. "And they won't be able to steal my thoughts about Jon?"

"No. If you keep the battery in your left hand, the thoughts of your son will be safe"

"Good" James let out a breath, "It was his birthday last week, I gave him a new computer, he always wanted one of those"

"I hope he likes it James"

"He said he did but then again, Jon says anything I want him too" He let out a cackle which only cemented the fact that the man was insane, "I miss him Raven."

"I know James. Maybe one day you'll see him again?"

"Nah, his bitch of a mother will stop that, she's always hated me"

I don't think that was quite true but there was no point in telling him that, it would only set him off again and I didn't want him to get agitated all over again.

"How are you doing Raven?"

"The usual James"

"Are you eating and sleeping?"

"Yes James I am." No need to worry him when clearly he was all ready worried.

James was silent for a long while, I could still hear him breathing, those short punchy gasps that told me he was still worried about his thoughts.

"James I gotta go and get some sleep, I've been awake for a long time."

"Ok, but are you sure about the batteries?"

"Yeah, trust me. If you hold a double-A battery in your left hand they won't be able to steal your thoughts"

"Thank you Raven, you're the only one I can trust"

"You too James"

"Good-night Raven, and remember if you ever need me, you know where I am. I'll be here a while" James let out a throaty laugh which made me smile. At least James could always laugh about his situation, I could never see the humor in being tormented on a daily basis. Maybe I have no sense of humor.

After I hung up with James, that black sadness found its way back into my soul. If only a double-A battery could solve my demons that easily.


	5. He hates me

**Chapter 5 He hates me**

**Raven:**

"So who is James?" Iziah asked the moment I got inside the door. My room was out in the garage, it was the furtherest away I could be from Iziah without her getting suspect at the real reason I wanted the garage. I was all ready for the day, the only thing I needed now was my bandage. For the moment I had my sleeve pulled down despite the fact that it was actually hot instead of cold. Think I miss the snow.

"Were you listenin to my private calls?"

"I wouldn't have too if you were more willin to talk to me" Iziah passed me a cup of coffee before grabbing a bandage. "Looks like we only have blue left"

I wore so much black that I figured I should have at least a splash of colour, might as well seeing as how I have to wear them every day.

"James is an old friend of mine"

"Was he your fuck-friend?"

No offense to James, but yeah gross. "He's like forty-eight or some shit"

"It's common knowledge that you like older men Raven"

"We all know thats a damn lie cause I don't like no-body, at least not like that"

"So this James was just a friend?"

"Pretty much. He was all I had and I was all he had. We looked out for each other, thats why he called me last night. He was freakin out"

"He don't have a family?"

"He has a son but he never visits"

"Well tell your James friend when I find his son, I'll smack him back to the stone-age. He don't know how lucky he is, at least he's allowed to visit"

All the while I was away, she wasn't allowed to visit. She tried but it just never happened. For six years I was utterly alone, even though I had a friend in James, I still felt alone.

"You know I tried to visit right?"

I swear sometimes Iziah can read my thoughts, it's kinda scary to be honest, I don't want her anywhere near my thoughts. It would be the quickest way she would ever lose her temper.

"I know that"

"So did Harm and Jam, even Storm and Hunter tried"

"I know"

"You sound like a robot" Iziah commented wounding the bandage around my arm, "So are you gonna tell me what happened to your arm?"

"It don't matter, not anymore"

Iziah was about to say more but the door opened instead, scratch that about my head, seeing my father Shawn Michales walk through the door was the quickest I've seen her lose her temper. Her hand curled so tight around my arm I thought I was back in Hell for a moment, at least I wouldn't have to worry about smokes being put out on my skin. Moving on. Dad and me haven't spoken in six years like most of my family, difference is now that I'm back he still refuses to speak to me. He won't even breath in my direction, it's like he's just wiped his hands clean of me.

"And you want what?" Iziah snapped taking her hand off my arm, instantly they curled into fists. I saw it in her eyes, she was trying very hard not to punch him. I told her I don't want anymore trouble in any form, hitting my father would only cause trouble. If he wishes to ignore my exsistance then so be it. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to live without him.

"I need you to do me a favour"

Iziah burst into loud laughter, her silver eyes gleaming with evil joy. I don't know how joy can be evil but on Izzy, almost everything is evil.

"Oh you're serious! Well I need you to jump off a bridge, why don't you do that first then we'll talk"

Dad sighed making sure to keep his blue eyes away from me, "Izzy please it's important"

"Your daughter is standin right there! You come into _her_ house and demand favours but you can't even say hello to her? Yeah I stand by my statement, go jump off a bridge"

Dad finally looked at me, the pained feeling crushing his entire face, it was like it physically hurt him to look at me. "Hello Raven Venom"

"Hi"

Iziah clapped her hands with icy sarcasm, "Oh well I guess I should just jump and do anythin you want because you finally talked to her for the first time in almost seven months, congratulations Shawn"

"It's Dad" His face was starting to tint, oh goody now two of them are getting angry.

"Actually it's fuck-face but I thought I would be polite"

"I'll do it" It was the quickest way I could think of to defuse the bad situation, the last time two people got mad around me, I wound up going through a fucking window. Yeah that hurt more than I liked to admit.

They both ignored me and just kept arguing, it was like I wasn't even there. Iziah was going on about his lack of interest in my well-being and Dad was going on about how Iziah didn't understand. I did the only thing I could. I skulled the rest of my cold coffee (in no situation should coffee ever be wasted. Ever) then hurled the cup at the window. Shards flew onto the porch in a dance of sharp glass. Now they paid attention, guess that was just a reminder of the old days, days before I was locked away like a common animal.

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here. I don't like it"

"Raven I don't think you should be doin any favours for a man who now claims to only have three daughters, oh and FYI you're not one of them"

I ignored that and looked to Dad, "What favour is it _Dad_" Call me a fool or whatever but just because he hates me don't mean I feel the same, at the end of it all, he was the man who raised my sisters, as long as they were safe I couldn't care about my well-being, I stopped being important a very long time ago. It was the first thing _she_ said.

"Your Uncle needs these papers before the day is out" He spoke to his boots, he just refused to look at me even though I was willing to do him a favour. See? Complete fool. _She _liked to say that too.

"Sure. If I get goin now I should be back in time for dinner" Not that I ate much, it was always hard to eat these days. I took the papers from Dad and left them alone, probably not a good idea but honestly I was now in too much of a hurry to get to Hunter. It would be nice to see him and Steph again. I told myself it had nothing to do with the handsome stranger that was John Cena.


	6. So I will see you again

**Chapter 6 So I will see you again**

**Raven:**

By the time I got to the WWE headquarters it was just after lunch. Which only reminded me that I needed more coffee. The one I got at the truck-stop wasn't very nice. I needed like thirteen sugars just to make it drink-able. Still I wasn't about wasting coffee so I drank it. I couldn't believe how easy it was to get into the building, I really thought my Uncle would at least hire security to keep out the crazies, back in the day I was crazy enemy number one. Thats how I liked it. Several pairs of eyes glanced my way, I ignored them. I only wanted to find Hunter, get my coffee and go home. I guess if John happened to stop by I wouldn't mind stopping and talking for a while. I bet he would know where to get good coffee. Hunter thankfully was easy to find, I used to spend alot of time here as a kid, Dad would always take me when he could, the wrestlers I knew had gone, replaced with the new generation, I only reconized a few faces, faces that didn't reconize me thank Satan. When I got to Hunter's door I felt the nerves creep up on me again. We had talked a couple of times on the phone but as for visiting, well he said in the nicest way possible,_ "I don't want your insanity near our company because I'm pretty sure you'll wind up hurting someone and I don't want to be held responsible" _

As much as that hurt at least Hunter was still willing to talk to me, unlike some people I could mention. I didn't bother knocking, I don't see a point really, I just walked in not really caring if I saw anything bad, I was used to seeing bad shit, a little more won't make a difference.

"Hey Hunter"

His wrinkled face broke into a huge grin, his fancy suit bunching as he got up, "Raven! It's good to see you!" He tried to hug me but I moved and put up my fist, I was little in my five-three glory but he knew as well as anyone that I could swing, not to mention the fact that I could have any amount of weaponry hidden on me. It was all about protection.

"Touch me and you're goin home in a body bag"

He put his hands down, slightly disappointed that I refused a hug. "It is good to see you Raven"

"Thanks, so Dad said you needed these" I handed him the papers, hoping that he didn't try and touch me. It was only Iziah and Jamie that got away with that. _I wouldn't mind if John Cena gave it a try_. Where the hell did that come from? Huh, maybe _she_ was right, even my brain is against me. Hunter took them and put them on his desk,

"So how have you been Raven?"

"The usual really, went walkin in the snow"

"Why?"

I shrugged as I planted my ass on his desk and folded up my legs, at least this way I was closer to being his height. "I ain't never seen snow before, wanted to know what the big deal was plus the house was startin to feel like a tomb"

"Hope you didn't get sick, Shawn would go nuts"

"I wasn't aware that he cared"

"He cares more than you think Raven"

"Yet he can't say two words to me" I wasn't angry, I didn't snap I was just stating facts. Hunter gave me a long look, his door opened again which spared me any lecture I was about to get, I saw it in his eyes, he was about to go on and on about the relationship between me and Dad.

"Hey Hunter."

He let out a smooth grin when he saw me, those green eyes seemed to light up as he moved blonde strands from his face, the other side of his hair was black, if he wasn't about to be a giant prick I would say his hair looked pretty cool. "I didn't realise you were entertaining ring-rats Hunter, I hope Steph is aware of what you're doing with random sluts"

I pulled a knife from the sheathe I had hidden round my hips, "I think I'll slit his throat just on principle. Oh and thank you for the defence Hunter, really that was kind of you"

"You don't need my defence, you never have" He was right about that I guess. Hunter turned to his friend, that evil smirk on his face. "Seth this is my neice Raven"

Seth's face drained of colour when he realised he just insulted the neice of the COO, think I would still prefer it if I got's to stab his pretty face in.

"Bet you feel like a real jackass now huh Seth" I re-sheathed my knife and got off the desk. "Now that I've delivered those papers and been called a random whore, I might go and get some coffee"

"Raven, stick around ok?"

I looked from Hunter to Seth, "What in this room with the two of you? I don't think so, I'd rather rip out my brainstem, go to the nearest six way intersection and skip rope with it than to stay in this room with the two of you"

"I meant don't drive home just yet, I have an offer for you"

"Uh-huh" I had no interest anymore, I just wanted my coffee damnit. I closed the door and got my breath together, sometimes it was hard to breathe but as always I pushed through it. I hadn't really done much but still my lungs refused to take in air. Slowly I got it together, just in time to hear them talking about me, I seriously wish some people would have the guts to say these things to my face.

"So she seems nice" Seth was saying,

"You're lucky she didn't stab you" Hunter laughed

"Ooh is the big bad girl going to hurt me. I'm so scared Hunter" He let out a laugh that made me wanna go back and punch him in the face just to prove that I could.

"If it was any other girl I would laugh along with you, but with Raven, well it's just best if you stay on her good side. Hell ask Show, he'll tell you"

"What did she do to Show?"

"I stabbed him!" I shouted through the door still clutching my chest, yeah shouting didn't really help but in my defence Seth wanted to know.

"Are you all right Rae?"

"Uh-huh" Each breath was agony and walking just seemed like the worst concept that had ever been invented. Still I walked towards the direction I thought the coffee was in, if I had learnt anything in the past six years it was this, don't ever tell _them_ you're hurt, they won't make it better, they will use it against you to make things even worse. They won't go easy simply because you're un-well. Hell that just makes their job more fun. I don't know how many times I managed to hide ailment from them, I had become a pro at it so fooling Hunter was easy.

By the time I found the coffee, my lungs had deflated back to their normal size and allowed me to suck in air greedily.

"Raven?"

I poured me a cup of coffee before I had to face Randy Orton. "Oh, I thought I smelled body-glitter"

He rolled his dark eyes at me "I keep telling you I'm not gay"

"I'm sure Mel Gibson says the same thing"

Randy decided it was best to ignore that "So you're the Raven he was talking about, gotta say I'm now worried for his well-being"

"Who was doing what now?"

"John"

"What about me?" John popped up outta no-where, seriously it was like saying his name made him appear. Iziah said that's how men worked but I never believed it until right now. His blue eyes looked to me, the pleasant surprise spreading on his handsome face, it made his eyes seem even more innocent. Like a knight in shining armour. Actually scratch that, fairy tales are shit, they aren't real. Least not for me.

"Raven"

"Hi" Why did I suddenly feel so outta place? Probably because I was. It was certainly alot easier on the bridge in the middle of the snow. I really want the snow to come back, I wanna make me a snow angel. Randy, John and me just stood there looking at each other like it was the most awkward thing ever.

"So this is awkward"

"Thank you for that Randy, really we needed to know that"

"Randy would you give us a minute?"

"That ain't a good idea, not with Miss-stabs-alot"

John let out a laugh "I'm sure I can handle it Rand"

"Fine. I'll go away, enjoy your company"

"Try not to get yourself killed, God forbid you'd make me happy"

Randy flipped me off but thankfully left John alone with me and the coffee.

"So you're here"

It was like he had no idea wha to say, not that I blame him. I never expected to be here either.

"Only for a few hours, I was droppin papers off to my Uncle"

John looked at his watch "Are you staying for the show?"

I chewed my lip, I wanted to stay and watch the action, I hadn't seen live wrestling in so long I never realised how much I actually missed it.

"Uh I'm not sure"

"Shame. I was hoping that after wards you would allow me to take you to dinner"

I couldn't help but smile, "Are you askin me out on a date John Cena?"

John laughed "If it changes your answer to a yes, then yes, yes I am"

"You're very sweet but it ain't gonna happen"

"Then how bout two friends having food together?"

I did something I never thought I would do, I relented. "All right, I guess that sounds ok"

"I'll meet you here after the show. I gotta run but it was good seeing you again even for a short thirty seconds. John gently touched my arm before leaving me alone with my coffee. And now Hunter striding towards me. I was so caught off guard by his invite that it didn't even register that he had touched me and gotten away with it.

"What was that about?"

"Old friend. We met on the bridge in the middle of the snow"

Hunter gave me that look, the one specially reserved for me. _Remember that chat we had about your insanity and my company_.

"So you had an offer for me?"

"Yeah. I thought that maybe you could stick around for a couple of days. Help us out and be an extra pair of hands"

I didn't want too but I guess I was all ready staying to have dinner with my new friend so why not just stay a few days and help out.

"Are you sure you want me near your precious company?"

"I'm sure even you can't destroy us completely in two days"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. So you'll stay for a few days?"

"Yeah. But there is no way in Hell I'm sharin a room with you and Stephanie. Not after last time"

Hunter laughed "Fine. Didn't want your company anyway"


	7. A little confusion

**Chapter 7 A little confusion**

**John;**

Despite the fact that I was hurting and my eye felt like it was about to pop outta my skull, I couldn't help but have that thrill lining up my spine, the weird girl with the tattoos was waiting for me. I didn't know why I had this connection to her but I did and I didn't want it to end. Any good vibes I had suddenly vanished, I guess it always would when I saw Nikki coming towards me, that trademark smirk on her face. It seemed like Nikki and me ended on good terms or at least there was no bad blood but looks are decieving. Not only did she all ready have a husband but she had to tell me the worst of ways, on live television at her sister's wedding of all places. It wasn't enough to hurt me, she had to do it in front of everybody.

"Hi John"

"Hi" I tried to step around her but she got in the way, if I was the bad human being everyone makes me out to be I would pushed her ass down, I wasn't ready to prove everyone right or at least convert.

"Wow your eye looks painful" Nikki gushed, typical that she would point out the obvious as a way to use it against me. She never was the most supportive girlfriend, looking back I don't know I liked her so much.

"It is"

"I hope you can make it to _Fastlane_, although I don't see a point really, it's not like you're gonna win. Unlike me"

"Wow a slut! Not that I'm actually shocked or anythin, one of you bitches were bound to make an appearance"

And there goes that joy ripping through my spine, Raven was eating a cream donut, a cup of coffee in her free hand. Nikki pulled herself up to full height which actually towered over Raven, I had the feeling that even Aj Lee could do that and Aj wasn't that big to start with.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the girl who's about to smack your face in"

Nikki let out a bitter laugh "As if you could midget"

Raven smashed what was left of her cream donut into Nikki's face, the cream splattered her face and ran down her nose. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Nikki let an angry screech, wiping the cream off her face.

"That is the dumbest thing you have ever done" Nikki threatened stepping closer to Raven. Raven just laughed like it made no difference.

"No matter how this turns out Nikki, I've done way dumber things"

Nikki gave another screech before storming off to wipe her face. Raven looked after her almost wistfully.

"Shame"

"What?"

"I was enjoyin that donut, then again it had apples in it, I don't really like apples" Raven turned her silver eyes back to me, now that I was used to the colour, her eyes were pretty cool to look at.

"Wow that looks painful John"

The same words (pretty much) as Nikki and yet on her they didn't seem as cruel, more like an observation and nothing more.

"Yeah it looks worse than it feels" As painful as it was I kinda liked it. At least I knew I was still alive and kicking.

"Well lucky for you John, I am a master of fixin injuries"

"I don't think you can fix this one Raven"

She gave me the warmest smile, her face lit up making her eyes glow. "You would be surprised at what I can fix John-boy"

I laughed as she started pulling things from her many pockets, I couldn't see any pockets but that didn't stop her from pulling out gauze and saline solution. I stayed as still as I could as she started to look at my eye and gently poked at me with saline. Having her that close was starting to effect me, I didn't want it too but my body and brain had become disconnected. It started with the butterflies in my stomach, they flew faster when I felt her soft fingers on my face. Her soft female scent was inching into my nostrils, I liked it. It was a scent that I hoped would last for a while.

"There all cleaned up, it don't look too bad. At least if you give it a bit time it will heal on it's own, at least enough for you to still compete."

"How did you get so good at fixing injuries?"

Raven put her stuff away and stepped away from me, like she had just realised how close she was and since realising it, she knew she didn't like it.

"I've had alot of my own injuries, there was only me to look after them"

I looked at her even more closely, a scar running down her eye. A heavy bandage on her left arm, other light scars on the other arm. She was a walking disaster of close calls. I wanted to see all of them, I knew she had more. The ones I could see was obviously not the last, if she had those then she mos-def had more. I tilted her face towards mine for a better look at the one down her face. Red hot pain splintered up my stomach and trapping in my lungs. I had enough sound mind to know that she had just punched me and without another word walked away to leave me with the pain.

I'm just as confused as everyone else.


End file.
